batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rarityfan/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, and welcome to Batman Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the [[Clayface (Cassius Payne)|''Clayface (Cassius "Clay" Payne)]] page! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -Doomlurker 00:50, October 17th, 2010 (U.T.C.). [[Clayface (Basil Karlo)|''Clayface (Basil Karlo)]] It is an image of Basil Karlo, so it stays. Stop moving information from articles. -Doomlurker 00:50, October 17th, 2010 (U.T.C.). Compromise The picture possessed poor quality, too much unneeded whiteness, and sheer pointlessness. Just leave the article alone; it is alright just the way that it is. -Doomlurker 00:50, October 17th, 2010 (U.T.C.). Banning Professor Nonya Floopinhagin from this wikia Take Sniperteam 82308's comment into account. Then tell me if you still wish to be blocked. - Doomlurker 00:50, March 2, 2011 (U.T.C.). Oh I've actually got an idea. Find a trusted friend or family member. And have them block the website from your computer using parental controls. They won't give you the unlock password and then every time you try and go here you won't be able to acess the wiki! Sorry just throwing ideas around as blocking yourself will end with some consequences.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 01:16, March 2nd, 2011 (U.T.C.). Of course my friend I just don't want to see a good editor such as yourself getting into trouble later on.:)Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:55, March 2nd, 2011 (U.T.C.). How to adopt a wikia Hey, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin, sorry I know I'm not Doomlurker but well I saw your message and thought I could be of assistance. Well to adopt a wiki you go to Wikia Central and I think there is a page about users who wish to adopt a website. You put your request on the page and people you have met in your wikia experiance will say ya or nay to your proposal. Then wikia staff will check out your bans on wikia, when the last time an administrator was there and your edits there and make the final decision. Hope this helps. User:Sniperteam82308 Yeah pretty much what Sniperteam82308 said. The chairman generally needs to be inactive for them to let you adopt. - Doomlurker 19:57, March 3rd, 2011 (U.T.C.) I think for about 6 months. And no bans. See this is where the ban here would have ruined your chances in the future.User:Sniperteam82308 I believe if you can get the person who banned you to request you as one then I believe you still can. Personally I find that type of ban quite stupid. Why would they do that? I think the wikia staff will understand. After all being banned for taking the funnieness out of articles is the most ridiculus thing I've heard in awhile!Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 02:43, March 4th, 2011 (U.T.C.). New DC Movie Universe Wikia http://newdcmovieuniverse.wikia.com COME AND JOIN, EDIT AND READ THE ONLY WIKIA DEDICATED TO DC CURRENT AND FUTURE SINGLE MOVIE UNIVERSE FEATURING THE DARK KNIGHT, SUPERMAN: MAN OF STEEL, GREEN LANTERN, THE DARK KNIGHT RISES AND MANY MORE! CommanderConnor - New DC Movie Universe Editor in Chief 20:18, March 4th, 2011 (U.T.C.) The advantages that Professor Nonya Floopinhagin brings to this wikia Well for one you bring a great amount of good pictures to the wiki. 2 you make many good edits. 3 you are a good friend to have here.:) Why?Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 14:59, March 5th, 2011 (U.T.C.) Believe me you are a great assistance here my friend.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 00:27, March 6th, 2011 (U.T.C.). Deleting the "Fatally Wounding Maniacs" category I deleted it because it is an unnecessary category. - Doomlurker 03:56, March 6th, 2011 (U.T.C.). Role as administrator *Deleting/reverting vandalism. *Blocking vandalism. *Making website decisions. *Generally running the website. --Doomlurker 22:05, March 10th, 2011 (U.T.C.) Confusion You are confused? Why? I am only saying that I do not want the Joker to appear again in Christopher Nolan 's series because I think casting someone else in the role of the Joker that Heath Ledger established isn't right...I realize that he has passed away, but Christopher Nolan's series can survive without the Joker. - Doomlurker 22:21, March 10th, 2011 (U.T.C.). An image for the article entitled "Marty (The Batman)" I've only seen the first season of ''The Batman''. Not every page needs an image. Marty is fine without an image until someone finds one. I also don't see how not having watched the series prevents you from uploading an image. - Doomlurker 21:12, March 15th, 2011 (U.T.C.) www.thewikiofbatman.wikia.com Sure. I mean, D.C.A.U. is the best of any cartoon kind. I have most episodes uploaded for me at Itunes.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 22:50, March 22nd, 2011 (UTC) Why not? I may change the name of the wiki to D.C.A.U. Wiki or just the Batman Animated Wiki. More likely the latter so I can include things like ''The Batman'' and Batman: The Brave & The Bold.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 23:06, March 22nd, 2011 (U.T.C.). Response If you wish me to respond to your messages then make them warrant a response rather than just messaging for the sake of messaging as it appears you are doing at the moment. - Doomlurker 21:03, March 23rd, 2011 (U.T.C.). "Warranting" responses I think by leaving no real response simply something like this: "..."Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 01:26, March 24th, 2011 (U.T.C.). Incorrect. A message that warrants a response actually has meaning and isn't just a pointless message. Sniperteam82308 was incorrect when he said that "..." warrants a response, because then there would be nothing to respond to. You, Professor Nonya Floopinhagin, are heading towards that block that you asked for, so carry on if you do wish to be blocked. - Doomlurker 19:13, March 24th, 2011 (U.T.C.) Doomlurker I don't think so. I think he acts as an admin should and people get upset by this as many admins just screw around.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 19:27, March 24th, 2011 (U.T.C.). Blocked Alright, you asked for it. - Doomlurker 12:36, March 25th, 2011 (U.T.C.). My edited version of ''The Dark Knight'' Cool. I like it.Sniperteam82308 Wanna Talk? 22:16, April 1st, 2011 (U.T.C.). Unbanning You are mistaken in thinking the reason you were blocked is because of your edits to the silver/gold age rather than the modern age. It was the formatting, unnecessary word changes and poor quality images that were wrong with your edits. The other reason for the ban was the messages you kept sending (which have continued, such as the message you sent me on the Aquaman Wiki, which had the same IP address as the one on the Green Lantern Wiki). The messages weren't asking for help and were often pointless and when I didn't respond it lead to yet more pointless messages which became a pesterance. I don't see why you insist on being an editor here when you complain so much about myself and the wiki itself. Numerous times you have said you're leaving and will never return, numerous times you've asked to be banned. Now you have been. - Doomlurker 12:26, April 10th, 2011 (U.T.C.) Thanks, but it is someone else Nobody replied, but Prometheus also lost his parents to the police. Besides, Wrath passes away in a comic that was written sometime in the early 1980's. - Last chance This is your last chance. If I'm given a reason to block you again it will be permanent. That includes you asking to be blocked. I still don't know why you insist on returning and complaining that the wiki is dark and gritty (which happens to match Batman's character). I don't mind being left messages if you actually need help rather than just sending messages for the sake of it. As for me knowing that you and Mr. Mochingquondo are one and the same, let's just say you have your tells. You may not like the way I administrate this wiki but I'm just doing what a good administrator should do and trying to keep this wiki tidy and vandal free. -- Doomlurker 00:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Warrant Responses Hi Professor Nonya Floopinhagin when your asking me about how to warrant responses I'm guessing your refering to how to get editor for that new Batman: The Animated Wiki site you are co-running with User:Sniperteam82308 that you mentioned a while back to me. The best way I've found how to do such task is simply find a big list of editors and send them a message letting them know about this new wiki site thats real the basic method of doing such a task as finding editor for a new site. Thats the best adivice I tell you just send a message out to alot of editor letting them know about your new site and hopefully somebody will eventually respond to the message your co-running editor User:Sniperteam82308 should help you as well you could get double the messages out. Hope this helps you out with what your looking for. From Rod12 It is beyond me why you have dwelt on this for so long. To warrant a response is to require a reply or to think there is reason to respond to a message. The message that I told you didn't warrant a response was your apology for the poor editing you were doing. All this told me is that you knew that your edits were bad yet you still continued to do them. I did not see any reason to respond to this. I'm not going to respond to pointless and random messages because they don't warrant a response. - Doomlurker 19:33, May 2, 2011 (UTC) ''Sheldon Moldoff'' If you want the article to stay then stick to the format of the rest of the wiki. The two huge paragraphs that you keep putting up are not the quality of article that we want. I thought I'd explain because this is the second time I've had to delete it. Look at the Bob Kane or Bill Fingerarticles if you don't understand the format that comic book writer articles should have. -Doomlurker 11:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Reply I'll try to helpFalseface 01:34, May 18, 2011 (UTC)FF Yes, I did make an edit on the BTAS wiki.Falseface 01:41, May 18, 2011 (UTC)FF Carmilla images Can you help me find good images of Dracula's bride, Carmilla Karnstein? Angie Y. 01:43, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Batman The Animated Wiki Hello! i'll make sure to take a look when i get a chance. 01:16, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Deal sure i'll try it and thanks for leaving a messageThe Natural 01:17, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Image sizing To make an image larger or smaller you need to enter a px value. For instance: Most of the time 250px is plenty big enough. Obviously the bigger the px value the bigger the image - Doomlurker 10:43, May 26, 2011 (UTC) The Innocent Guy Well, it was tagged for deletion for being a stub article consisting of a mere three lines. It also had no infobox thus not adhering to the format we try to maintain with our articles. So in short, these are the things that need to be fixed. - Doomlurker 22:15, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Hello,dude Hello,dude,but please he is not dear to me! - Yes,of course Yes,i mean he is rude,selfish and i don't like him,of that without anything,he deleted fine concept art. - Oh,i know i am not dear to you and really Goodbye I am not wanted here,i've seen,well,Goodbye! - Gargantuan Dear Professor Nonya Floopinhagin, Apparantly he is leaving this wiki forever, If he bothers you again send me a message and I'll deal with him. -Doomlurker19:47, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Message-archives